


[Podfic of] Dream a Little Dream of Menagerie

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's got the perfect job. He runs a pet store for his boss Misha—but it's not just any pet store. Misha's Dream a Little Dream of Menagerie is full of creatures most people only ever imagine: tiny lantern dragons, judgmental unicorns, songbirds that sound better than any radio, and even a baby Loch Ness monster. Lately it's been kind of hard to concentrate, however, thanks to the new on-site vet, Jensen, who has everything Jared's perfect man would have…and a serious boyfriend on top of all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Dream a Little Dream of Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream of Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86063) by cherie_morte. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1HQpTIv) [42.4 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:32:44

**Streaming:**  



End file.
